


Bedtime Rituals

by extra kanin (gracon_bacon)



Series: Requested Works [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Angel Wings, Angel/Human Relationships, Body Worship, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22330483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracon_bacon/pseuds/extra%20kanin
Summary: Han blinks a few times before the corners of his lips lift into a sweet smile. “Thank you for always being by my side.”In this life, and in all the other worlds where our lives have converged, goes unsaid. Leigh hears them nonetheless.
Relationships: Han & Leigh, Han/Leigh
Series: Requested Works [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1462471
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Bedtime Rituals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [epinephrine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/epinephrine/gifts).



> This fic was requested by cae, starring her wonderful boys [Han](https://toyhou.se/2419562.han) and [Leigh](https://toyhou.se/2425578.leigh)!
> 
> I can't overstate how much I enjoyed this request, cae! Thank you so much for this opportunity!!!
> 
> If you'd like to request a fic, you may check my [twitter](https://twitter.com/galayugmagay/status/1219156518337052673?s=20) for request info (✿◡‿◡). I hope you'll enjoy!

Leigh wraps an arm around Han’s waist, trying to keep the angel steady as he talks to the owners of a cottage they’ll rent for a few nights. They’re lovely people - an elderly couple who’ve moved out of this house and into their daughter’s family house in town. On any other day, Leigh would love to break bread and have tea with them, but Han's leaning heavily into his grip, exhaustion clear as day as his love’s disguise slowly starts to slip. Even now, Han’s body feels warmer to the touch and the bulge of Han’s wings desperate to break out of the angel’s back.

The old woman’s husband whispers to her ear, and when she looks at Han’s slumped form, she gasps out, “Oh my, your friend looks like he’s ready to drop! We’ll let you boys get some rest now.”

“Thank you so much for your hospitality,” Leigh nearly sighs in relief as he hands her a sizable pouch of coin. The wrinkles around her eyes smoothen when she notices its considerable weight, but Leigh only flashes her another disarming smile before bringing Han and himself into the house. 

As soon as the door closes, a soft light emanates from Han, washing the room in a tender glow before slowly ebbing down. It’s always a delight to watch Han unwind like this, letting go of his disguise for the few people he trusts. Wings flapping softly as they break out of their spell, ear tips sharpening to a gentle point, and a thin halo floating over hair shimmering with the soft glow of the stars - this is Han’s favorite form. Now it’s Leigh’s, too.

Han wastes no time burying his face into the crook of Leigh’s neck, breathing in deep and rubbing his nose on Leigh’s skin. Leigh, just a tad bit ticklish, shivers and chuckles at the feeling, returning the favor by rubbing his nose into Han’s rouge hair, pressing sweet kisses onto those starry locks. 

Here in their own space, the outside world melts away, leaving nothing but peace and serenity as they bask in each other’s warmth, their paired necklaces glowing against their melded chests.

 _This is home_ , Leigh muses as he embraces his beloved. _Han is my home_.

His lover looks up as if having read his mind. Long lashes frame cornflower blue eyes, arresting Leigh’s attention even when he feels them searching into him. With a soft voice, Han whispers, “Leigh?”

“Yes?”

Han blinks a few times before the corners of his lips lift into a sweet smile. “Thank you for always being by my side.” 

_In this life, and in all the other worlds where our lives have converged_ , goes unsaid. Leigh hears them nonetheless.

Heart brimming with love, Leigh swoops down and captures Han’s lips into a gentle yet firm kiss, tapping unspoken words onto Han’s lips with his own. His beloved turns pliant in his arms, languidly kissing back and pressing that warm body flush against Leigh’s, stoking the flame growing between them.

The now-familiar feeling of being transported through space barely fazes him, and when he sees they’re already in the bedroom, he lets out a fond sigh, “My love, weren’t you low on _qi_?”

Han hums noncommittally, though his body has grown even warmer now - a warning sign of imminent exhaustion. “Just wanted to bed—” The angel yawns, his next words slightly slurred. “Wanted to get to bed…”

The sight of Han disappointment at his own lethargy only makes him even more adorable in Leigh’s eyes, even if his aroused body screams otherwise. Leigh sits the angel down on clean sheets, ignoring Han's weak protests as he loosens the angel's tunic. His undressing Han had become part of their bedtime ritual, especially after onerous missions like the last one. There’s an intimacy in shedding Han’s clothes like this, peeling away bits and pieces of his disguise with each removed garment until Han is in his barest of forms - nude, save for the necklace that pairs the one dangling from his own neck.

He divests himself of his garb with far less flourish than he did Han’s. The angel seeks him out the moment he’s stripped bare, sending his cool skin into gooseflesh as Han’s inhumanly warm body meets his own. Han arrests him in a languid yet passionate kiss, and when they tumble down onto the sheets, the angel crawls up his body and settles on his thighs, whining as Leigh caresses the flat of his chest.

Lips still pressed against Han’s own, Leigh chuckles, “I thought you were exhausted?”

Han only whines before swooping down to kiss him again. This time, Leigh matches Han’s fervor, attacking the angel’s lips with gusto as Han slowly turns pliant to his touch. For each ravenous nip Leigh makes on his tender lips, Han responds with a sweet gasp and a furtive roll of his hips, rubbing down on Leigh’s hardening length. Pleasure loops between them, an unending cycle of gasps and moans filling the room as the kiss deepens into _more_. When Han breaks their kiss and sits up, Leigh finally opens his eyes and is greeted by a sight that _never_ fails to take his breath away.

With an arched back, Han spreads his wings wide, flapping them erratically in an effort to stay upright as he _grinds down_ on Leigh’s swollen cock.

Leigh whimpers, his mind overwhelmed by pleasure as he tries to still Han’s stuttering hips. Yet the angel stubbornly goes on, thrusting onto their bellies even when his hurried panting and shivering thighs belie his exhaustion. Sitting up to catch Han’s lips, Leigh whispers, “Let me take care of you, Han.”

“I can—,” Han breathes out, twitching in Leigh’s hold, before he nods and turns limp — Leigh’s cue to gently flip them over. The angel rolls to lie on his front, eagerly spreading his limbs — arms, legs, and wings in full display — and humming into the pillows with a relieved mien.

Limp and relaxed on the bed, Han is a wondrous sight to behold. Leigh feasts on Han’s ethereal beauty, from the halo floating above his hair, tingeing its iridescent blue to rouge, to the bump of sinewy muscles where his spine erupts into downy wings. Han lets out the most angelic moans as Leigh lightly traces the sensitive skin where his wings start. When Leigh drags his hands down to Han’s lower back, pressing down gently on tense muscles, he watches in awe as Han’s flesh erupts to stars in his touch, glimmering not only with an otherworldly luminescence but also the familiarly human sheen of sweat. 

Just as Leigh’s about to slide his hands on Han’s buttocks, the angel whines and taps on his thigh, revealing a vial of oil in his palm. “Leigh!”

“A little bit more, love,” Leigh’s voice drops to a low, husky baritone, but he still takes the vial and rubs it in his hands to warm it up. He nearly bites his tongue as Han squirms under him, blatantly rubbing those pert buttocks on his already-aching cock. With deft hands, he quickly uncorks the vial and spills oil where their flesh touch, both of them groaning at the pleasurable slick. 

He thrusts a few more times, drenching his cock and Han’s opening with the warm oil, before hissing out, “Inside?”

“ _Yes_ ,” the angel moans out. “ _Now_!”

“Let me stretch you first—” Leigh’s voice breaks into a moan as Han lifts those hips and spreads them wide, all shame thrown out of the window as he presents the furls of his hole. Light pink flesh clenches and unclenches in front of Leigh, beckoning him to sheathe himself inside…

Patience all but gone, Leigh lets go of the oil and uses the same hand to hold his engorged member, aiming it at the welcoming entrance in front of him. Han’s breathless sigh, as the head of Leigh's cock easily slips inside, is music to his ears. The human couldn’t help the guttural sound he makes as he slowly slides in with barely any resistance. They’ve done this often enough that Han can relax his whole body and let Leigh in with little preparation, but it’s always still such an experience...

Han turns pliant under him, letting out a relieved sigh as he bottoms out. Catching his breath for a few moments, luxuriating in the blissful heat that engulfs his length, Leigh eyes roll back at the sweet drag of Han’s inner walls. When the head of his cock nearly kisses the inside of Han’s rim, he thrusts inside with a snap, heart soaring as Han cries out in ecstasy too.

All thoughts of keeping a leisurely pace disappear as they meet each other halfway, Han rolling his hips back with loud moans as Leigh plunges into his tight heat. Realizing that he won’t last long, Leigh leans down and changes the angle of his thrusts, seeking that special spot inside that always drives Han wild. 

He knows he’s hit it when Han wildly bucks against him and lets out a broken cry. “Please, Leigh!”

Leigh leans down, bracing his arms on the bed as he speeds up his thrusts, panting into Han’s ear, “What do you want, love?”

“Want to co—” Han keens as Leigh hits that spot over and over, his wings slowly flapping as his thighs shake with the deluge of pleasure. Leigh quickly shuts his eyes in an effort to stave his own orgasm, determined to let Han reach his peak first — a trial in itself when Han squeezes him so tightly at every thrust.

When Han grows more desperate, his wings spreading to their full glory as he thrusts back and fucks himself onto Leigh’s cock, Leigh _knows_. 

A sudden vice grip engulfs his length — the only warning he gets before Han tenses and cries out his name. Leigh is all too helpless to the deluge of Han’s orgasm, wildly bucking his hips as he empties all of himself deep into his beloved, his arms shaking in an effort to stay upright even as Han mewls under him. 

Body sated and heart overfull, Leigh pulls out of Han with a careful gentleness, knowing how sensitive his beloved can be after their lovemaking. The angel murmurs — words Leigh can't understand, may it be the language of Han's kind or merely the slurring of words in exhaustion — before tugging on Leigh’s arm. “Leigh…”

Leigh, knowing what Han wants, moves to lay beside the angel, arranging them in a tangle of arms and legs and wings as he pulls his lover close. Han tiredly burrows his face in Leigh’s chest, pressing a kiss over where Leigh’s heart lies. 

With a sleepy sigh, Han whispers, “Love you...”

“Love you too, Han,” Leigh smiles into Han’s hair, stroking dark blue locks until Han’s breathing slows in slumber. As he watches his love’s sleeping face, Leigh brings his hands down to the pendants that bind them through space and time.

Even if they won’t always meet in the flesh, at least Leigh knows Han’s soul will never be too far — the greatest mercy the universe has ever bestowed upon them. He thanks the powers that be for reuniting them in this life before closing his eyes, joining his love into the realm of dreams.


End file.
